Take me baby or leave me
by Nina Serafima
Summary: Rocky is moving and his confused about her feelings for Gunther. Sorry about Finally found out it didn't work.


**I'm Nina and this is my first story. It is about Rocky and Gunther and Deuce and Cece. I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**Hard to Take****  
CECE's POV**

"It is so cold," complained Rocky as we strolled down the street toward our apartment building. It was really cold that day and I was cold as ever. I of course didn't wear a heavy coat because they would make me look fat. Rocky on the other hand didn't care.

"We're almost there," I said finding the key to my apartment. As I reach for the door it opens and almost hits me in the face. I looked to see who it was and it was Deuce. I smiled then turned to Rocky in confusion.

"I'm sorry." exclaimed Deuce opening the door for us. I look at him waiting for him to say something about me.

Rocky chuckled and kept walking and I stood there like an idiot and waited. I shook my head lightly and walked through the door. Deuce walked back in and closed the door behind us. I sighed loudly hoping that would give him the hint, but no.

"What are you doing here?" Rocky asked in a sweet tone.

Deuce looked at the floor and said reluctantly, "I was babysitting."

I couldn't help from chuckling. Rocky elbowed me and I looked up face feeling warm. Deuce looked at me with his deep eyes. I couldn't deny this anymore. I pulled Rocky by the wrist leaving Deuce behind us. He muttered something as I waved good-bye.

We reached my apartment and I opened it with utter anger. Rocky pulled her wrist from my grasp and looked at me as if I should say something. I didn't know what to say and that was a first. I just looked straight back at her with the same look.

"You like him," yelled Rocky instantly.

"I guess I do," I say trying to avoid the truth.

"I knew it," spit out Rocky almost laughing.

"You will not tell him," I yelled.

There was a knock at the door and I groaned. Rocky stood up and opened the door. It was Tinka. Tinka stood in the door jamb waiting for Rocky to say something. Rocky waved for her to come in. Rocky sat back down on the couch and stared at Tinka.

Tinka said, "Rocky, where is your brother?"

"I really don't know," said Rocky honestly.

"Rocky, I'm sorry to bother you, but you need to talk to your brother for me."

"You guys forgot your little date," I said sarcastically.

"Coming from the girl that likes eyebrows," said Tinka with a snappy tone.

Rocky laughed and covered her face with her hand. She tried to compose herself.

"Really, Tinka?" I yelled.

"I had to," Tinka said almost laughing

**Tinka's POV**

I arrive home to the sound of Gunther groaning from his bedroom. I am exhausted, but I can't sleep because I have to take care of Gunther. I hate it. I walk into his room to see him looking the worse I've ever seen him. I sigh.

"Hi," Gunther spits out his voice weak and quiet.

"How are you feeling?" I ask knowing the answer.

"I'm horrible." Gunther said quickly.

I sighed, "What do you want?"

He looked at me with a blank expression and answered, "I'm okay."

I nodded and went to my room to put on some pajamas. I look at my pajamas and realize they are too sparkly for Ty's liking. I must find more plain clothes. I walk to my mirror and pull out all of my pins, hair ties, and bows from my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a beautiful girl. I smiled and brushed it. I had to go to the store and not bedazzle the clothes it will get. I know what I need to do.

I yell to Gunther, "I'll be at the store."

Gunther yelled back, "Okay."

I am at the store and I look around the store and I am lost. I try on many different outfits and I don't know what looks good. I finally find one that looks good. I buy it and make my way back to the apartment. I smile and put it back on and put a single pin in my hair.

I walk into Gunther's room with utter confidence and asked, "Do you like?"

He sits up and looks at me with a confused expression and answers, "No!"

"That was the reaction I was hoping for," I said excited.

I walk to the Blue's apartment and knock on the door. Ty answers and looks at me and says, "You look great."

I smile and say, "Thank you."

"Come here," He said his dimples smiling themselves.

I walk in and we kiss. It was magical.

**Chapter 2: Undeniable **

** Rocky's POV**

It's math class and I should be focusing on what the teacher is saying, but all I can focus on is Gunther. He is finally back from sickness and I actually missed him. He is so cute today because he is wearing plain clothes. I smile at him and he waved then all of a sudden the teacher asked me a question. I didn't know what to say. I look at Gunther my face terrified. He raises his hand and answers for me. A take a big sigh of relief as the bell rang for class to be over.

In the hallway I go up to him and say, "Thanks."

He smiles and turns toward him and he says, "It's okay."

I ask, "How are you?"

"I'm better."

"That's good."

"Why were you looking at me?"

I was trying to avoid that very question, but I kind of figured it was going to come into play anyway. I smile and answer, "I was trying to figure out why you were in Damian's seat."

He laughs briefly and I didn't know what that laugh was about. He says with his accent thickening, "Damian sits behind me."

I made myself blush and said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

He smiles, "You're funny."

He walks away and I couldn't have been more glad that that conversation is over. Cece comes up behind me and scared me almost to death. She looks at me her eyes glowing. I knew she talked to Deuce.

"Guess what?" she said her voice squeaky.

"What?" my voice shaking.

"I hugged Deuce, it was amazing."

"Okay."

"Why were you talking to Gunther?" her excitement decreasing.

"I was assigned by the teacher to help him with his homework he missed."

"Aw, that's no fun, I wanted you to write my literature report for me," Cece complained.

"I can't do your work for you for the rest of your life, Cece and plus Gunther was just put in my class. That is so difficult and to miss days in this class is like missing two months in your class, but you wouldn't know that."

"Hey," Cece said voice annoyed.

I laugh and stroll off to chemistry with Deuce. It's time to accidentally spill some secrets. I am horrible at keeping secrets and Cece should know that.

I walk in and sit next to Deuce and he asked, "How are you?"

I blurt out unable to stop myself, "Cece likes you."

He looks at me and said, "I know, Rocky."

My heart skipped a beat when he said that. I tried to say something but all that slipped out was a bunch of noises and shuddered sentences.

He looked at me and said, "It is very obvious."

I finally compose myself and say, "Okay."

When the bell rang I ran out of the room as fast as I can and run into Gunther. I look up and he is smiling at me and I stutter and try to run away, but he grabs my arm and pulls me back.

He asked me, "What is going on with you lately?"

I look at him unable to answer and run away as quickly as I can. When I reach my locker I open quickly and head to my next class, lit. I was so happy to be away from Deuce and Gunther, but for how long. I needed a plan.

**Chapter Three: Luc Brownstein**

** Rocky's POV**

** "**I had a horrible day of school all I want to do is crawl in a hole," I tell my best friend Cece.

"What happened," Cece answered not really caring.

"Deuce knows you like him."

Cece yelled, "You told him?"

"Yes, but he already knew."

"You didn't."

"You can't tell me things and tell me not to tell anybody. You should know that."

"I'm sorry."

"I think he likes you."

"I hope so."

"I like Gunther."

Cece's face blew up like a red hot air balloon and she roared, "WHAT!"

"Yeah, he's really sweet."

"We are frenemies; exclamation on the EN-E-MIES! Do I need to paint a picture?"

"Cece, he doesn't like me back."

"That's good."

"You don't get it," my voice hinting my annoyedness.

"See ya later."

I waved and sat down thinking through what Cece had said; I knew she was right. When a cute boy ran into me on his way up the stairs to the building and tripped over me in an adorable fashion. I smiled at him as he helped me up.

"I'm sorry," he with a light British accent.

"It's okay," I said my eyes interlocked with his.

"I didn't see you. My peripheral vision is not very good. I have lost my glasses due to the clumsiness of my delinquent brother."

"I know that feeling."

He laughed and I smiled my face blushing. He was cute with his blonde-brown hair parted to one side and his beautiful teal-brown eyes. He wore a nice pair of jeans and a T-shirt that said "nerd 4 life."

"I'm Luc Brownstein and you are?"

"Raquel Marcine Blue, but you can call me Rocky."

"Hi, Rocky, you seem very nice."

"I'm honest too."

"It's really nice to meet you; have you lived in Chicago long?"

"Yes."

"I just moved here from Australia."

"Do you want me to show you around?"

"Maybe another day I am quite tired from my long journey here."

"If you ever need anything come to apartment 13B on floor two."

"I'll have to write that down."

"See you another time."

"Of course; don't forget that everyone has a dream."

"Bye."

"See you."

As he walks through the door I yelled, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Good-bye Gunther." Then I remembered Gunther; could I really forget Gunther for a guy I just met. I didn't know. This was something I never thought I would have to run into. I trudged to my room and sat on my bed writing a song.

My phone rang and it was Gunther. I picked it up reluctantly.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay?"

"No," I say before I could stop it.

He chuckled on the other end. I knew I had to say something so I said…..

"I love you."

It slipped out and all noises on the other end stopped. He was shocked, I was shocked. I hung up and put my phone in a drawer on my nightstand. I was panicked. I ran out of my room onto the fire escape and down to Cece's.

"Rocky, what are you doing here?"

"I told Gunther I loved him."

A look of disbelief spread across her face. She thought I was kidding. I needed help and I needed it now. She started to laugh and I ran out of her door to run into Gunther.

"Why?"

"I-I don't know."

"Why don't we be friends, is that okay?"

"That's great."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Cece giggles like a little school girl from behind me and I turn to her and out of anger I hit her in the face. Cece looks at me with a hand mark on her face where I hit her.

"I'm sorry."

"Get out," Cece growled.

I ran away.

**Cece's POV**

_I can't believe she hit me. I am so mad at her, but she's my best friend I can't be mad at her for long. I know I was being mean and I kinda deserved that. Oh, I HAVE to apologize to her. I wonder if Deuce is working. I'll just text him._

I run into the pizza shop where Deuce works and he is waiting. I show him the mark that is still visible on my face.

"Whoa she was mad, man," Deuce said not even thinking about it.

"Ya think."

Later that night I get a text from Rocky that says she is moving to Ireland next week and that I need to come claim everything that is mine from her house because her mom won't let her keep it and that she is sorry. I climb up the fire escape. I reach the Blue's house to find the kitchen almost empty. I come in and everything is missing. I hate it.

"Rocky?" I try to yell, but my voice is failing me.

"Cece, you're here," comes Rocky's voice from the hall behind me.

"Why are you moving?" I ask my voice shaky.

"I don't know," Rocky answers her voice soft and sweet.

"This-this is terrible."

"It'll be okay."

"I'm sorry for laughing."

"If you told me that, I would've laughed too.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm really sorry for hitting you."

"It's okay."

"I'll miss you Cece."

"You're not leaving and plus that really cute dude that ran into you on the steps wants to meet you on Friday in two weeks."

` "I guess you'll have to do that for me."

"Rocky as much as you know I would, I can't."

"Tell Gary that I'll miss him and tell Gunther that I will miss him."

"You're not going to say goodbye yourself."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?"

"Ty and my parents leave in two weeks, but I was invited early to check out the dance program show they have."

"No!"

"I'm sorry Cece."

I ran out of her apartment I knew this couldn't be true. I needed help. I ran back in and got Ty. He drove me to Deuce's house. I muttered thanks and ran up to the door. I knocked as hard as I possibly could.

The door opened and Deuce said, "Cece?"

"Deuce, Rocky's moving."

"I heard."

"You're not doing anything."

"Maybe she wants this."

"She wants to leave me."

"She told me everything is okay."

"You're lying."

"Yeah, I am, but I'm not helping you."

"Fine."

**Gunther's POV**

I just got over a sickness and now it's come right back for revenge. I feel like I'm going to puke. I call for Tinka, but there's no answer. I can't get up. I yell again and she comes barreling in.

"What?" she says her voice annoyed.

I point to the bucket by the door trying to keep it down. She quickly grabs it and gets to me and I throw up. I feel sicker than ever. I need to go to school tomorrow though. I hear a knock at the door and I get up to get it. My body is aching and I need to sleep, but I needed to get the door. We usually never answer our door unless we know someone's coming or they use a secret knock.

"Gunther, Rocky's moving," Cece's voice comes almost instantly.

"Where is she moving to?" I ask my voice breaking.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Sick."

"Well, anyway we need to help Rocky stay here."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we should get involved. "

"Gunther, please, I'm begging you."

"I don't know Cece."

"Tinka!"

Tinka walks in with a cat feather duster and Cece looks appalled.

"What?"

"Rocky's moving."

"What about Ty?"

"They're all moving."

"We have to help Gunther."

"Okay."

"Meet me at my apartment at 4 am sharp."

"Meet you there."

My sister slams the door and turns to me and nods. I feel sicker than ever. I know that I have to help, but I don't really want to.

"You look horrible."

"I know."

I walk to my bed and I slept until Tinka jerked me awake. I look at her. My vision blurry and my stomach aching. I'm alive.

"Come on."

I throw some clothes on that I don't care to get dirty than brush my hair and my teeth than join my sister in the living room.

"You look better."

"I feel better."

"Let's go."

We run to Cece's apartment and knock. Cece answers and ushers us in. She then explains the plan to us. We make are way to the Blues' apartment and do the plan as told and it didn't work. Cece was balling and was hugging Rocky. Tinka was hugging Ty while I was getting sicker and sicker. Mrs. Blue notices and sits me on the couch with a bucket. Rocky walks over and looks at me and smiles.

"Hi."

"Rocky, I never thought I'd say this but, I love you too."

She lite up like a Christmas tree and hugged me tight. I looked at her and her smile made me smile. She leaned in and kissed me. It felt good. I was undeniable. She hugged me until her parents escorted her away. I waved. I got up from the couch and hugged Cece. I felt bad for her, but she'll live. In the end the only thing I could think about was the kiss. Rocky's kiss.

A week later, I hear a knock at my door and I get up and answer it. It's Rocky. I am surprised and she is smiling at me. All I could do was stutter.

"We decided not to move."

I hugged her and I knew that this was meant to be. We kissed. It felt good. I was not sick anymore, I found my rock, I helped her, and I love her.

"I love you, Rocky."

"I love you too, Gunther."

My sister came in and said, "You little love birds."

"Ty's downstairs," says Rocky.

"I'll see you," Tinka says making her way to the door.

Once she leaves. Rocky and I share a pleasant conversation. I can't believe that this all started from a love-hate relationship. This is why you can't judge anything or anyone by their cover.

"Will you go out with me?" I ask nervously.

"Of course I will," answered Rocky quickly.

We kiss and I know that Rocky Blue is my first love.


End file.
